Aerrow
"I wish Aerrow would eat my school, but it hasn't happened yet, has it?" - umbreon241 About While dubbed "crazy" and "batshit insane", it has been said time and time again that "no Werewolf Game is complete without him". Aerrow is one of the villagers that has appeared in more than one season, Season 7 being his first and all those after. He's a raving lunatic, as everyone would agree, and it is highly recommended that you keep outside a three mile radius from him. Known to fall out of trees, cackle maniacally at the slightest thing, and weild a metal bat, he's the first for everyone to blame for the werewolf attacks, though, with his quirks, he's also made some very close friends in the process. Twice has he claimed the title of Werewolf (Seasons 8 and 10) but not once has he been a Seer or Healer. It seems as if the Scrying Pool of Fate agrees that he's not the best candidate for saving anyone. As all werewolf partners do (it's hard not to when you're tearing people limb from limb), Aerrow has formed close relations to MariaShade and DanerSpyre, his fellow werewolves. Season 11 Upon the beginning of Season 11, it was soon revealed that, due to an incident pertaining to werewolves from the previous season, Aerrow lost all his memories. Along with his new pet, a ruby-eyed carnivorous raven named Rook, he bunked with Scrios, who had been a stable boy in the town Aerrow had been shipped off to after the incident the previous seaon. Upon Scrios' death, Aerrow locked himself up in their once shared cabin as he held the mutilated body of his friend in his arms. It was here that Aerrow slowly started to revert back into insanity. During this time, Rook repeatedly tried to peck away at the body before she soon gave up. Though, upon Christmas morning and the disappearance of Scrios' body, Aerrow finally left the cabin only to sit outside and draw random patterns in the snow. In the beginning of Round Five, it was established that Aerrow had officially lost it. Now he conducts the lynchings himself during the night, but continues to seclude himself from others during the day. His mentality has been broken to the point of repetative thought patterns and the inability to forms actual sentences within his own mind. It appears that he's able to talk normally, however. Before the end of the season, Aerrow was found socializing in Ay4u's milk bar just before he was set to be lynched. He then proceeded to be the crazy he is and messed around with the placing of chairs while asking the bartender riddles. Basic Information Season 7 *Common villager *Eaten by SilverSun Season 8 *Werewolf *Survived Season 9 *Common villager *Lynched (committed seppuku ) Season 10 *Werewolf *Survived Season 11 *Villagers *Eaten by Kattata. Season 12 *Confidental. Trivia *In Season 7, Aerrow participated little but, upon discovering that it was SilverSun who ate him, he declared revenge upon his friend. *While both Aerrow and Mockingbird are the town crazies, Aerrow is often the one put under suspision. They are also the only two to have been the werewolf twice. *Aerrow has been known to vote for himself (the reason is temporary insanity). *He enjoys collecting heads, though he never beheads the person himself - he waits for someone else to do it for him. *It has been mentioned that upon dying, Aerrow becomes a Dullahan. *Before Round 10 in Season 11, Aerrow asked Ay4u "Why is a raven like a writing desk?", to which he supplied the answer of "Because the notes for which they are noted are not noted for being musical notes, you silly fool". The accuracy of this answer is highly questionable, however. *Aerrow is often refered to as "the" and "an", bringing up the posibility of him being a species instead of a singular person. Category:Villagers/Players